Many persons choose to shave body hair and will use different styles of shavers, razors and blades to achieve the desired effect. Razors are conveniently available in disposable models which can be discarded after the blades have been used and are no longer sharp enough to provide a close and comfortable shave. Some razors are also available with a more permanent blade holder in which the shaving head which contains the blades is disposed when no longer useful and replaced with a new shaving head or blade cartridge. Commonly, the blade cartridge or blade head contains blades which are a few centimeters in length and the razor is suitable to shave relatively large surfaces but is difficult to use for trimming small areas of hair such as sideburns and creating distinctive patterns such as “chin straps” in facial hair or is unsuitable for reaching between body parts other than the head and face.
An object of this invention is to provide a razor which is useful for shaving and trimming.